whitmores_accessionfandomcom-20200214-history
Adelaide Whitmore
"If I am old enough to lead an entire nation to greatness, I am old enough to sign my own contracts." - Adelaide to Richard Black. Adelaide Whitmore is the main protagonist and the narrator of Whitmore's Accession. Biography Adelaide Whitmore is a main character of Whitmore's Accession. She is the newly announced, 16-year-old Queen of Troijan. She is currently engaged to William Du'Cortuer, to whom she has been betrothed to since the age of twelve. She is currently residing in Clermont at the Louverné Court. She is the daughter of King Stuart Whitmore† VI and Queen Mother, Mary Whitmore whom she mostly has a close relationship with during the majority of her life. Early Life Adelaide became the Queen of Troijan after both the King of Troijan, Ramsey Carlyle III and her father, Stuart Whitmore VI died at the hand of an unknown cause that was ruled as dysentery. Adelaide was born and raised in Troijan and spent majority of her life living at the Pesara Court alongside her parents. She is the only child to have survived infancy and is the second born. Aside from living at the Pescara Court, she spent a large amount of time within a Convent. At the age of ten, her father took her to the infamous One Candle party held in Clermont. From then, she had travelled to and from Clermont at her father's will. At the age of twelve, she obtained temporary residency and a betrothal offer from Henry Du'Cortuer. It is mentioned in the novel that she and William were playmates up until her 14th birthday where romantic feelings were introduced. Personality "You don’t follow rules, and you don’t ever worry about uncertainty." - William Du'Cortuer to Adelaide. Passionate and composed at the very beginning the book and at the turning point of her rise to power, Adelaide is already shown as a headstrong person. She appears to have a strong personality, some parts in the book showing that she only cares for the opinions of those close to her. She proves to be a social person, always making conversation with her closest friends and those of her soon-to-be family. She is also seen as a selfless person, as she wants to put people before herself. In ''Hasty Investiture, ''William describes Adelaide as being sure of her decisions, and being unaffected by uncertainty. He also mentions her worryness for being alone, which shows that she is an extrovert and would prefer the company of people. As the book progresses, Adelaide becomes stronger and stands for what she believes in. She has grown into an independent woman who will go to any length to protect the ones she loves. TBA Physical Appearance Adelaide is a beautiful young woman. She is of average height and is slender. She has an oval-shaped face, long dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and an olive complexion. Whilst at the Louverné Court, Adelaide wore clothes of higher class. She has a fondess for lace, and is often dressed in lighter colours. __FORCETOC__